


Provocation

by Stephicness



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bathroom Sex, But Then It Turned Out Into This, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Hate Sex, I Mean I Asked To Write Something Like This, I Was Provoked, M/M, Oops, Riding, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11810241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephicness/pseuds/Stephicness
Summary: They had the intentions of going about their own business when they decided to go to a bar together. But after too many drinks and some absent-minded flirting, things got a little out of hand.





	Provocation

If the sudden realization that he was half-naked in the grungy little bathroom wasn’t enough to snap Ravus out of his drunk daze, it was the fact that he was suddenly lifted up onto the counter, clumsily balanced just on the edge of the sink and nearly falling into the bowl as he arched into the hands that gripped onto his waist. He bit his lip, fingers reaching up with his Magitek claws digging into the black fabric while his calloused fingertips, gripped onto the other man’s wrist where his hand secured his weight on the counter. Ravus let out a sharp breath, feeling the sensation of teeth against his neck that only sent a rushing burn over his body – desire welling in him and threatening to cause the touch-starved commander insane. 

Fuck… He was already in too deep. 

Not only into this enthralling situation, but now into the sink bowl as he felt the other man lean over him more as his arm pulled at Ravus’s hips to readjust, only causing Ravus to fall in with the faucet digging into his spine and his backside to feel a dampness on it from the water that pooled at the bottom of it from prior uses. The commander growled in discomfort, trying to remedy it while taking in the feeling of the other man’s tongue pressing onto his neck, tasting the sweat and taking in the commander scent even more so. But Ravus didn’t quite allow themselves to remain in that position for long, especially when he had something other than someone’s dick up his ass like this. 

So, without much carefulness – or care for that matter, he lifted his leg up, pressing it against the other man’s chest before shoving him back into one of the two stalls there. Ravus pulled himself up from the sink, staggering as a dizzying rush came over him. But once recovered, he glared at the stall again before he tore off his leather jacket and shirt before he stumbled into the stall after the man. 

He stood above the brutish man, seeing amber eyes peering up at him with a dazed and flustered expression as he had sat back on the toilet seat. A scarred face that sported a devilish smirk. How uncouth this man, Ravus thought as he scowled. He just wanted to wipe that stupid expression from the other man’s face, but it seemed that Ravus standing over the other man with a cruel look only sparked a newfound fire in him. 

“Why the long face, princess?” 

“Shut up, Amicitia.” Ravus was quick to shut down the conversation, only deciding to slam the stall door shut behind him before he locked it and began to creep closer to the other man. “This is your damn fault, so you must take responsibility for it.” 

With how cramped it was, it was a wonder how two men of their size could make it in there. But Ravus didn’t need much room himself. Especially when he moved over to straddle the other man’s hips. With how their bodies pressed against one another, it was easy for the other man to tell just how turned on Ravus was, his erection pressing against leather pants enough to provoke a moan from Ravus as the burlier man readjusted himself to fit Ravus better on his lap. Ravus could easily tell that the other man was just as hard as he was, something that just barely comforted Ravus in the heat of the moment. 

“Damn, Ravus… If all it takes is for me flirting with you to get you horny, then maybe I might have to do it more often.” 

Ravus snarled at Gladiolus, fingertips running over the shaved undercut of the shield’s hair before he gave a sharp tug on dark brown locks. “Telling me that you would rather see me spill your cum from my mouth than my drink is not flirting, you savage.” 

“I wasn’t lying though.” Gladiolus smirked at Ravus, deciding that two can play this game of aggression. His hands slipped around from Ravus’s backside and down into the tight-fitted pants that commander wore. Nails dug into Ravus’s flesh, provoking a gasp of surprise as Ravus’s hips rocked against Gladiolus out of shock. “What I would give to see how much your mouth can actually take.” 

“Unlucky for you, I do not fathom your fascination with oral sex – for I dare not put that filthy thing into my mouth.”  

Ravus threw Gladiolus’s head aside, standing upright enough for him to start undoing the front of his pants to quickly discard them. He bumbled around a bit, Gladiolus having to hold onto Ravus’s arm to keep the other man from falling into the metal walls of the stall, but Ravus smacked it away before he lazily left his pants on his left ankle. Gladiolus managed to undo the front of his pants as well, allowing his cock some more room as he slide his underwear down just enough for Ravus to gawk for a moment at what he was witnessing. 

“What? Having second thoughts about trapping a beast like me?” 

“You? A beast? You make it seem as if you are impressive.” Ravus cleared his throat for a moment to recompose himself, his hand eagerly reaching down and stroking himself as he allowed Gladiolus the chance to reach into his wallet and hold out the golden condom wrapped to Ravus. Ravus was quick to snack it, tearing the package open with his teeth, eyebrow arching as he watched Gladiolus’s gaze widen from Ravus’s swift actions before his tongue ran over his lips at the high commander. Ravus spat the wrapper aside, moving onto Gladiolus’s lap as he reached behind himself to hold onto the other man’s cock. Slowly, he rolled the condom over Gladiolus before he adjusted himself just over it. 

“You sure you don’t wanna prepare first? It’s gonna hurt, you know.” 

“Don’t touch me. Just let me do it.” Ravus was hardly in the mood for such talk, and it wasn’t like Amicitia would be that much of an improvement from the other ‘items’ Ravus sometimes found himself using in privacy. It was desperate times and desperate measures. Ravus hadn’t been able to have sex in what felt like far too long. And with Gladiolus being there, provoking Ravus with such lewd talk and conversations, now was a better time than any to just have a quick fuck and then go back to the hotel to drink a shit-ton of coffee and then pass out.  

So, without any other word, Ravus positioned Gladiolus’s cock against his entrance, slowly easing himself onto it as a low and husky growl came from Ravus. Damn… He was tighter than he had hoped, needing to spread himself a bit more as he eased himself onto Gladiolus. Was he really that under-prepared? He thought he was plenty used to these things by now with how much alone time he spent, but now it was just… Strange. Ravus bit his lip, feeling his body tremble as he let out a heavy sigh. He stood on the tips of his toes, fingers clawing at Gladiolus’s knee as he tried to ease himself lower once more, but… 

Fuck…! He was bigger than Ravus anticipated. 

The commander looked forward, staring down at the king’s shield and noticing the mischievous grin that spread over Gladiolus’s face. 

“Having trouble taking it all in, princess?” 

“N-Nonsense! There… Merely is not enough lubricant on the condom. That’s all!” 

Gladiolus wasn’t quite buying it, his eyes narrowing as he adjusted his hands to grip onto Ravus’s hips. “Hm? What are you doing? I thought I told you not to touch me!” The king’s shield merely hummed in response, amber eyes slowly rolling up to look into the heterochromatic gaze before he slowly lifted Ravus up and then eased him back down. And then up again, and then down even further. A loud groan escaped from Ravus, causing his hand to shoot up and quickly cover his mouth as cheeks reddened and Gladiolus’s expression only grew more wicked. Ravus glared in response. 

_“Don’t you dare.”_

“What do you mean?” Gladiolus was merciless when he lifted Ravus’s hips up again, this time allowing Ravus to fall onto him as he simply dropped Ravus down onto his cock. A yelp came from the commander as Ravus’s body arched forward, chest heaving as Ravus struggled to contain his voice. Gladiolus wasn’t going to allow Ravus to do it that easily. The commander was stubborn, sure. But even he had a point where he couldn’t hold it back any more. 

So, Gladiolus continued his actions, starting off with a simple gesture of moving Ravus onto him, but becoming more and more aggressive, picking up Ravus’s hips as he slammed the other man’s ass down onto him. Ravus grew more and more unraveled with each gesture, hips bucking against Gladiolus and his erection grinding against the bodyguard’s abdominal muscles in the process. Ravus felt light-headed with the actions. By this point, it was either let go of Gladiolus and support himself so he wouldn’t collapse from the overwhelming sensations that flooded throughout him, or to keep his hand over his mouth to try his damnedest to keep his pride intact. 

As unfortunate as it was, Ravus decided that perhaps now wasn’t a time for his pride, considering he was straddling a man while being fucked in a bathroom stall. So, he quickly removed his hand from his mouth, allowing him to brace his hands on the bodyguard’s knees as he began to ease himself into the movement, rocking his hips with it as the pace slowly grew faster and Ravus’s voice grew louder and Gladiolus’s grunts grew more feral in tone. The commander swore under his breath, legs tensing as he could feel himself on the brink of orgasm. Dammit. Already? How weak was he if he couldn’t even keep it up for this long? He gritted his teeth, eyes clenching shut as his chest jutted out and his neck arched itself back. “Shit…!” 

Gladiolus leaned forward, kissing down Ravus’s throat and leaving small bites along it as he growled against his pale skin. To think it started out with just a night with an intense to get wasted, get laid, and then go home. And yet one remark sent not only Ravus over the edge, but Gladiolus as well. Even if he didn’t admit it aloud, he always wondered what it would be like to see the commander unravel, to see him into a mess of sweat, semen, and tears. And Gladiolus was able to nearly witness it all, with Ravus desperately clawing into Gladiolus’s back now, head hanging forward as sweat beaded over his skin, lips and his chin brushed with remnants of saliva, the corner of his eyes welling up with liquid as the pain of such a harsh fuck and the pleasure of it all overwhelmed Ravus. All he needed was to see one more thing, and he’d get exactly what he wanted. 

The king’s shield gripped onto Ravus’s backside again, nails clawing into it as he stretched Ravus out even further. He started to rock his own hips, moving his cock into Ravus and allowing the momentum to increase from further before. In unison to Gladiolus moving Ravus, he moved his hips, allowing himself to push into Ravus even further and drive the commander even more onto the brink as the silver-haired man let out a loud moan, followed by whimpers of pleasure as he desperately dug at Gladiolus’s scarred flesh. 

“Come on. Don’t hold back on me now.” Gladiolus growled by Ravus’s ear, lips kissing along his ear lobe as his teeth sank into the flesh just below it so he could leave his mark there. 

Ravus panted in response with words unable to form, body tense and shaking as he tried his damnedest to get a grip on himself. But with Gladiolus’s final thrusts into him, the commander feeling the bodyguard deep into him, Ravus couldn’t take it anymore. He threw his head back, a choked breath as his eyes rolled up before he clenched them shut. Hips rolled, a loud cry of pleasure from him as he released in a mess across his white shirt and the bodyguard’s chest. It didn’t take long for Gladiolus to follow after, pulling Ravus down as far as he could as he came as well. Moans and gasps subsided into heavy panting and shaken breaths as Ravus slumped forward against Gladiolus, and Gladiolus leaned back against the metal piping. 

There was something that felt remarkably pleasant after the heated sex turned into the aftermath. Gladiolus’s and Ravus’s relationship was fueled on a desire for one to outmatch the other. But as the two remained there, it almost felt as if there was something a bit more beyond the rivalries and the fighting. A deeper connection than Gladiolus could have ever thought… 

“Get your dick out of me this instance, Amicitia.” 

Gladiolus eased his hold on Ravus, just enough to notice the two glazed eyes piercing down at him. Even if he was in a sex-daze, he was still ruthless as ever. The brutish man rolled his eyes before he let go of Ravus completely, adjusting enough to sit up and let Ravus slowly pull himself off of the king’s shield. 

Ah well. Perhaps the moment was short lived. But at least now, Gladiolus knew just how to rile Ravus up again. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much whenever I'm writing smutty things, it's with these two.  
> I gotta branch out more.  
> Oops.


End file.
